The technology disclosed in the present specification relates to a pixel circuit, a display device, an electronic device, and a pixel circuit driving method.
Today, display devices having a pixel circuit (referred to also as a pixel) including a display element (referred to also as an electrooptic element) and electronic devices including a display device are widely used. There are display devices that use an electrooptic element changing in luminance according to a voltage applied to the electrooptic element or a current flowing through the electrooptic element as a display element of a pixel. For example, a liquid crystal display element is a typical example of an electrooptic element that changes in luminance according to a voltage applied to the electrooptic element, and an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter described as organic EL) element (organic light emitting diode (OLED)) is a typical example of an electrooptic element that changes in luminance according to a current flowing through the electrooptic element. An organic EL display device using the latter organic EL element is a so-called emissive display device using a self-luminous electrooptic element as a display element of a pixel.
Display devices using a display element can adopt a simple (passive) matrix system and an active matrix system as a driving system of the display devices. However, while having a simple structure, a simple matrix type display device presents a problem of difficulty in realizing a large and high-definition display device, for example.
Thus, an active matrix system that controls a pixel signal supplied to a display element within a pixel by using an active element similarly provided within the pixel, which active element is for example a transistor such as an insulated gate field effect transistor (typically a thin film transistor (TFT)) or the like as a switching transistor, has recently been actively developed (see for example Japanese Patent No. 4240059 and Japanese Patent No. 4240068).